parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero to Hero (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions music video of Zero to Hero from Hercules. Song: * Zero to Hero Sung By: * Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman & Vanéese Y. Thomas Song From: * Hercules (1997) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Sagwa: Bless my soul, Herc was on a roll. * Chibiusa Tsukino: Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll. * Bubbles: What a pro. * Rei Hino: Herc could stop a show. Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O. * Olivia Flaversham: He was a no one. * Chipettes: A zero, zero. * Sharon Spitz: Now, he's a honcho. * Usagi and Minako: He's a hero. * Emmy: He was a kid with his act down pat. * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): From zero to hero in no time flat. * Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee: Zero to hero-- * Zoe Drake: Just like that. * Disney Princesses: When he smiled the girls went wild with "Oohs and Aahs". * Cholena: And they slapped his face on every vase. * Gadget Hackwrench: On every vahse. * Candace and Vanessa: From appearance fees and royalties, our Herc had cash to burn. * Fairies: Now nouveau riche and famous... * Ariel: He could tell you what's a Grecian earn. * (Esmeralda Dancing): Say, amen, there he goes again. * Misty: Sweet and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10. * (Kim Possible and Cheerleaders): Folks line up just to watch him flex. * Cassie: And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs. * Sam, Alex, and Clover: Hercie, he comes, he sees, he conquers. Honey, the crowds were going bonkers. * Penny Proud, Zoey Howzer, Dijonay Jones & LaCienega Boulevardez: He showed the moxie brains, and spunk. * Gary's Cheerleaders: From zero to hero. * Little Suzy: A major hunk. * Daphne and Velma: Zero to hero. * Makoto Kino: And who'da thunk? * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio with Geppetto Playing Accordion) * Duchess: Who put the glad in "Gladiator"? * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me"): Hercules! * Julie Makimoto: Whose daring deeds are great theater? * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George-Lo-Phone): Hercules! * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Is he bold? * Chipmunks: No one braver. * Kasumi Tendo: Is he sweet? * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Our favorite flavor. * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Hercules! Hercules! * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Hercules! Hercules! * (Mickey Dancing Downstairs): Hercules! Hercules! * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle"): Bless my soul, Herc was on a roll. Undefeated. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Riding high. * Princess Eilonwy: And the nicest guy. * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): Not conceited. * (Dance Scene from A Troll in Central Park During "Absolutely Green"): He was a nothing, zero, zero. Now he's a honcho. He's our hero. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti"): He hit the heights at breakneck speed. * (Dance Scene from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "Risseldy Rosseldy"): From zero to hero... * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween"): Herc is a hero... * (Ending Song to Imaginary Friends from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water): Now he's a hero... * Lulu Caty: Yes, indeed! * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa's Lucky Bat; @2001-2002 PBS) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, Beach Blanket Bungle, Ice Princess, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Dragon Tales (Rope Trick, & Baby Troubles; @1999-2005 PBS) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Dexter's Laboratory (Double Trouble; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (I Scream, You Scream; @2007-2015 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Pokemon (The Princess and the Togepi, & Pokemon, I Choose You; @1997 OLM) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Totally Spies (Queen for a Day; @2001-2013 Marathon Media) * The Proud Family (Don't Leave Home Without It; @2001-2005 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Cookie Crisis; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Showdown; @2007-2008 TMS Entertainment) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Stage Struck; @2000-2003 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages, & Strongdrew941.